Dramon
Backstory Dramon was born in the year 824, in the town of Peatskirk. (Third Era) He was brought into the world by his mother and father, Erika and Henrich. The family he was born into was of Carpenters and Commoners. His odd and unique name was given to him by his parents for the soul reason of standing out, in a Commoners' Village. Henrich was born in the countryside, across the river in Numerian lands. He had moved to Peatskirk with his wife to find work in Carpentry, as he was carpenter like many generations before. Erika was born in the same area and region of which Henrich was born. They married, and as a good wife she followed her husband to Peatskirk for work. Dramon spent his childhood playing games with the other children in the village, sneaking out with a group of boys to go up the river towards the Yurlich Outpost to watch the soldiers, and operate as an apprentice to his father in the ways of carpentry. During his earlier days of working under his father in the art of carpentry, Dramon received a scar on his left cheek while on the job. This was because of an accident with an axe. Sometimes if selling wood or work was simply not available at the time in Peatskirk, then Dramon and Henrich would head down to Fallram with their cart of wood to sell. This was the only other village Dramon had seen in his life so far and he wished to explore it every time he and his father got to go down there. One visit found Dramon wandering off to the Church away from his father. There he entered the church and saw the beauty and detail of it. He had never seen anything like it before, due to there not being a church back in Peatskirk. While he was there he met a priest and he was allowed to stay in the church and hear the sermon while he waited for his father to be notified and come pick him up. After his first sermon, Dramon was entertained and admired the teachings. He was already a Lysterian, however he had never attended church, much less take religion seriously, due to the church's location. Years after that incident passed and Dramon made a commitment to take himself down to Church once a week to not only be entertained by the readings, but to go further into his faith. He was also influenced by the church about some political aspects too. Mainly of who the true King of the realm was, and how Henrik Houndhart was blessed by God. When the sermons ended he always took his time to return home by exploring Fallram. He admired the village and enjoyed it more than Peatskirk because of how big and more populated it was. At the age of sixteen Dramon decided he didn't wish to live in Peatskirk all his life or work as a Carpenter either. He wished to leave the small town and move to Fallram. He told his parents and afterwards he left home, leaving his father upset and his mother satisfied to know he'd be close to home by living in Fallram. When he became eighteen, he had been living in Fallram for two years and worked as a watchman. He found confidence and respect through enforcing the law and punishing those who broke it. He still attended church at least once a week and managed to take lessons on how to learn to read and write from a priest. (Ayrism) He gathered up whatever coin he could and also did some work for the church to afford these lessons. Skimming over time, Dramon would quit his work as a Watchmen to enlist as a conscript in the Numerian army, to see more of the world and to serve what he believed to be his true King. After some basic training and military enrollment, Dramon was sent out with a patrol under the command of a Lesser Knight. (Skelethon) He and his fellow conscripts witnessed and experienced the rumored horrors of the Moonbeast Incident. They found the Lesser Knight's corpse and without a officer in charge the men fell into panic. Some organization was made when Dramon and another conscript named Gerald began to give out orders and direction. Later they met the horrifying Moonbeast and the conscripts fought with it and injured it. Even Dramon manage to jab it in the side with his spear. Another military experience would be when the Bishop went missing. Once again Dramon was put under the command of a Lesser Knight. (Needly) They were sent out into the wilderness and later found the cart belonging to the Bishop and evidence of a fight. The men also stumbled upon two seemingly dead corpses, but suddenly those corpses rose from the ground and began to fight the soldiers. Dramon had only experienced some form of chaotic magic once, but that was only due to his time as a Watchman. The fighting eventually ended after Dramon took out one of the risen corpses that had almost killed the Lesser Knight. The mission continued as the sun had set and camp needed to be set up. After camp was set up, Dramon took the risk of going out to investigate on his own without permission. He found a trail of blue, "gew," which led to a cave. It was concluded by the others that the Bishop was being held there, but no further action would be taken. The Lesser Knight that Dramon had saved from death rewarded Dramon by having him recommended to the Higher Ups to be promoted. Dramon was then promoted to Lesser Knight. After more situations and experiences, (TBA) Sir Dramon has now been stationed at a Numerian Camp in Fallram. There he takes charge of the men and oversees the activities of Fallram. He enforces the law, keeps the people safe, and conducts investigations and searches. (Backstory TBA and edited and fixed) Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Numerians Category:Numerian Army